Le Jeu de la Vie
by Anarhya
Summary: Chaque année, 12 êtres sont sélectionnés pour s'affronter sur les ruines de Mystic Falls, là où tout a commencé 3000 ans plus tôt. 1 seul d'entre eux survivra. L'arène est ouverte, les bêtes de sang seront lâchées, et l'équilibre sera alors rétablit.
1. Une petite ville pas si tranquille

**CHAPITRE 1: ****Une petite ville pas si tranquille**

Des années, des siècles, des millénaires s'étaient écoulés depuis que les Vampires Originaux avaient été crée. La première famille de vampires avait fait des ravages lors des grandes guerres qui opposaient les humains entre eux, façonnant ainsi l'Histoire selon leurs propres désirs.

De plus, de nouvelles générations de vampires étaient constamment engendrées et les créatures magiques ne cessaient d'étendre leurs territoires de chasse.

Bien qu'évoluant dans l'ombre, les bêtes de sang –comme les appelaient les rares humains au courant de leur existence- ne pouvaient s'empêcher de commettre des meurtres sanguinolents, toujours à la recherche de sang frais.

Suite aux machinations de Klaus sur les terres de Mystic Falls, les loups-garous disparurent au fur et à mesure que les Hybrides furent crées.

Trois clans se démarquèrent alors des autres: humains, vampires et hybrides.

Chacun connaissait les faiblesses de l'autre mais il y eut un moment où les uns voulurent dominer les autres. Conscients que lutter chacun de son côté ne servirait à rien, vampires et hybrides s'allièrent alors contre les humains.

L'issue du combat fut sans appel : le lieu où tout avait commencé, Mystic Falls, fut réduit en cendres lors des affrontements, et le clan des humains fut décimé. Les rares survivants servaient de pâture aux bêtes qui se nourrissaient de sang.

Durant le conflit, le clan des Sorcières, bien que mineur, refusa de se plier aux règles des vampires et hybrides et prêta main forte aux humains. Cependant, leur volonté de rétablir l'équilibre de la Nature ne suffisant pas, elles furent exterminées et aucune d'entre elle ne fut épargnée.

On raconte aujourd'hui que le cimetière des sorcières, proche des ruines de Mystic Falls, abrite les âmes errantes de celles qui n'ont pas trouvé la paix. Leurs cris de désespoir et de souffrance hantent les lieux et quiconque osera s'en approcher en sera imprégné à tout jamais.

3000 ans après la grande guerre qui faillit voir disparaître l'humanité, un groupuscule d'humains dirige les vestiges du nouveau monde. Le Chêne Blanc qui a vu dans ses cendres, naître les Originaux, est à présent la seule arme au monde capable de rétablir l'équilibre qui fut jadis brisé.

Une simple poussière du Chêne Blanc pouvait réduire à néant tout ces vampires et hybrides, mais avides de cruauté, les Humains décidèrent de d'appliquer la loi du Talion. Leur vengeance ne serait complète que quand vampires et hybrides ne seraient plus que poussière.

De là, ils créèrent alors sur les ruines de Mystic Falls, un lieu appelé l'Arène.

On pouvait lire à l'entrée des restes de la ville un écriteau où était gravé la phrase suivante :

_L'Arène sera ouverte, les bêtes de sang seront lâchées, et l'équilibre sera alors rétablit. _

Chaque année, 12 êtres surnaturels s'affrontaient dans un combat où un seul restait en vie. Les descendants des perdants étaient alors froidement exécutés, seuls les descendants du survivant verraient leur existence prolongée… d'une année.

Les règles étaient cruelles, les morts douloureuses mais les Humains se réjouissaient chaque année du spectacle que cela offrait.

Les écrans flottants qui retransmettaient les sélections grésillaient, et on aperçut soudain la femme que l'on surnommait « La Prêtresse de la Mort ». C'était elle qui était chargée d'annoncer les sélectionnés, ceux qui subiraient la Punition.

La Prêtresse de la Mort s'avança doucement vers le devant de la scène et ses premiers mots firent frémir l'assemblée de Vampires et Hybrides qui écoutait attentivement.

« Aujourd'hui, la nouvelle saison d'Arène s'apprête à débuter. Nous, Humains avons sélectionnés pour les festivités, des concurrents de premier choix : ceux par qui tout à commencé.

Il y a 3000 ans, certains d'entre vous ont cru bon de déranger l'équilibre qui régnait. On nous a fait souffrir, on nous a mutilé, on nous a transformé en ce que nous haïssions le plus ! Mais à présent, la donne a changé et vous, créatures de sang, vous subirez le châtiment qui se réserve à ceux qui ont voulu s'imposer. »

La Prêtresse de la Mort disparu des écrans l'espace d'un instant, et on vit alors s'afficher les noms de ceux qui s'entretueraient :

_*Stefan Salvatore Vampire_

_*Elena Gilbert Vampire_

_*Katherine Pierce Vampire_

_*Klaus Mikaelson Hybride_

_*Tyler Lockwood Hybride_

_*Caroline Forbes Hybride_

_*Rebekah Mikaelson Vampire._

_*Damon Salvatore Vampire_

_*Anna Vampire_

_*Pearl Vampire_

_*Elijah Mikaelson Vampire_

_*Mason Lockwood Loup – Garou_

Quand la population eut gravé dans sa mémoire les noms qui s'étaient affichés, la Prêtresse réapparut et on pouvait voir sur son visage, un sourire qui montrait sa pleine satisfaction.

Au fond de la scène, les participants désignés étaient menottés avec des cordages imprégnés de verveine et de cendres du Chêne Blanc. L'échappatoire n'était pas envisageable, et ils devraient s'affronter entre eux malgré tout.

Une larme perla sur la joue de Klaus, qui pourtant, avait toujours été le plus sanguinaire de tous.

Tous se rendirent alors compte que la fin était proche, mais qu'elle serait agrémentée de souffrances, car les Humains aiment le spectacle.

Un groupe d'humains alla chercher les prisonniers et ils furent guidés vers l'Arène.

Mystic Falls ne serait bientôt plus que le théâtre d'une macabre tuerie.


	2. Aux grands maux

**CHAPITRE 2: ****Aux grands maux**

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin l'entrée de l'Arène, les participants furent comme soulagés. Malgré ce qui les attendait, ils n'auraient plus à subir les regards compatissants et pleins de pitié de leurs semblables, et les cris de haine et de menace des Humains cesseraient enfin.

La Prêtresse de la Mort devançait le petit groupe de prisonniers de quelques enjambées, et les humains chargés de mener le convoi à destination les encadraient en formation rapprochée. Ceux-ci portaient à leurs ceinturons des armes prêtes à être dégainées au moindre mouvement suspect. En effet, suivant les progrès de la technologie, les Humains étaient parvenus à façonner des armes de toutes sortes, mortelles pour n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle qui tenterait d'y faire front.

Chacune d'entre elles avait sa particularité : les pieux de bois, une fois enfoncés dans le corps de leur victime, se démantelaient et les infimes particules de Chêne Blanc se répandaient dans ses entrailles. La créature mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances mais sa mort était rapide. Les chaînes de cendres quant à elles, étaient faites de milliers de petits pics qui s'enroulaient autour des bêtes de sang. L'étreinte était bien évidemment mortelle, et la victime apparaissait alors, le corps lacéré de profondes entailles.  
>Certaines autres armes n'avaient pas été crées dans le but de tuer, mais dans le but premier de mutiler. Après la Grande Guerre qui avait ravagée leurs rangs, les Humains n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. La seule chose qui les maintenait encore en vie était leur volonté de se venger. De ce fait, dès que les restes du Chêne Blanc entrèrent en leur possession, ils se jurèrent que ce qui avait crée ces êtres de malheur les détruirait aussi. Ainsi, on vit peu à peu apparaître les Sept Armes Antiques de l'après-guerre.<br>Cette année, et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, les organisateurs avaient choisit de mettre en jeu dans l'Arène, la première des Sept Armes Antiques. Elle portait le nom de Hestia, nom que l'on avait donné des millénaires plus tôt à la divinité grecque du feu. Le feu étant l'ennemi naturel des vampires, hybrides et loups-garous, couplé au pouvoir des cendres tant convoitées, cela en faisait une arme redoutable.  
>Hestia était façonnée sous la forme d'une épée banale en apparence, mais les gravures et ornements sur sa garde, rappelaient les noms des Originaux. Son pouvoir résidait dans le fait qu'elle pouvait puiser dans le corps de son bretteur, toute la rage et la haine qu'elle trouvait. De ce fait, sa puissance n'en était que décuplée. Souvent, on reconnaissait les victimes de cette arme à l'odeur des chairs calcinées qui en émanait.<p>

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à leur ancienne vie, les participants furent amenés devant les portes de l'Arène. Celles-ci s'élevaient à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, et la taille du complexe était imposante, voire intimidante. L'Arène entourait entièrement ce qui restait de la ville de Mystic Falls. Celle-ci avait la forme du premier arbre de sang, tracé par Esther la Sorcière Originelle. Les Humains aimaient rappeler que vampire, loup-garou ou hybride, chaque créature était liée à sa descendance et que la mort de l'un lors du Jeu de la Vie, entrainerait sans préavis l'exécution des autres.  
>Les douze participants échangèrent leurs haillons contre des tenues que les Humains appelaient « la tenue des captifs ». Celles-ci étaient composées de longs manteaux noirs à capuches et on y voyait les emblèmes du clan des Humains. Dans la pénombre qui régnait à présent, chaque participant se ressemblait, et seules les initiales cousues au fil blanc sur leur capuche permettaient de les identifier.<p>

Lorsque le soleil arriva à son point le plus bas, le coup d'envoi du Jeu de la Vie fut donné. Cela ressembla à un coup de tonnerre, dont le bruit sourd fit sortir les participants de leur transe. Le bruit se répercuta jusque dans les montagnes qui entouraient la ville.  
>Les grandes portes de l'Arène s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une immense réplique de Mystic Falls.<p>

Les écrans, qui retransmettaient toujours l'arrivée des participants, montrèrent alors ce que le monde n'avait jamais vu auparavant : le visage de ceux par qui tout avait commencé, tous réunis pour s'entretuer.  
>Vampires, loup-garou et hybrides s'avancèrent d'un pas hésitant vers l'entrée de l'Arène. Tout avait été organisé dans les moindres détails, cela allait des décors qui reproduisaient fidèlement l'ancienne ville de Mystic Falls, à la disposition des armes que les bêtes de sang trouveraient au fur et à mesure du jeu. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.<br>Juste après avoir posé le pied sur leur nouveau terrain de jeu, les créatures se dispersèrent, comme s'ils essayaient de repousser le moment fatidique où ils devraient assassiner ceux qu'ils avaient autrefois côtoyés.  
>Les douze participants se scindèrent en petits groupes. Caroline alla rejoindre Klaus et Tyler, Katherine, comme à son habitude, resta en solitaire, Rebekah suivi Stefan, Elena et Damon ne se quittèrent pas, Anna et Pearl restèrent ensemble, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Mason se joint à Elijah.<p>

En effet, 3000 années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Klaus à Mystic Falls. De nombreuses péripéties s'étaient produites, mais des amitiés avaient aussi été brisées. Les groupes formés ne s'étaient donc pas fait au hasard.


	3. L'alliance temporaire

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'Alliance temporaire**

Les premières images de la retransmission montrèrent Mason et Elijah en train de se diriger vers la réplique exacte de l'ancienne crypte des Lockwood. On y voyait les deux ombres se mouvoir dans l'obscurité, et les longs manteaux flottaient dans les airs tels des spectres sournois.

Arrivés là bas, on entendit enfin la voix des deux captifs :

« Eh bien Mason, on dirait que le seul loup de cette année a décidé de me suivre. Ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais mieux fait de traîner dans les pattes d'un autre ? »

L'entente entre ces deux là n'allait pas être une chose aisée.

Mason répliqua aussitôt :

« Elijah, nous savons tout les deux que seuls, nous n'auront aucune chance de survivre aux premières nuits. Ma morsure peut envoyer à tout jamais de l'autre côté un vampire. N'y vois-tu donc aucun avantage ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ensemble, nous pourront faire quelques… morts ? »

Pour Elijah qui avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à être un monstre, jamais ce mot ne lui avait semblé aussi froid. Malgré les évènements passés, Elijah avait toujours conservé son sens de la morale, auquel aucun de ses frères et sœurs n'adhérait. Pour eux, faire partie de la famille des Originaux signifiait qu'ils avaient tous les droits sur les autres, et que si tuer de sang-froid les enchantait, personne n'aurait rien à en dire.

« -Mason, pourquoi penses-tu que ces satanés humains nous ont mis là ? Ils veulent du spectacle, et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de leur offrir. Tu ne devrais pas leur donner l'occasion de se réjouir dès le premier soir. »

A ces mots, Mason compris où voulait en venir Elijah : celui-ci ne voulait pas combattre, même pour sa propre survie. Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il devait empêcher cet Original de rester les bras croisés ou alors, il se ferait larder de coups.

« -Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rejoint ton demi-frère Klaus ? La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, on m'a dit qu'il avait pour projet de réunir votre famille.

-La situation a changé, répondit sèchement Elijah. »

Mason souhaitait plus que tout rallier Elijah à sa cause. En effet, il était l'un des rares loups-garous qui n'avait pas été transformé en hybride, et sa survie permettrait à une bonne centaine de ces descendants de vivre quelques années de plus. Avoir un Original à ses côtés ne serait pas une aide négligeable.

« -Je suppose que Klaus a encore fait des siennes. Tu l'aurais suivi aveuglement 3000 ans plus tôt. Je te propose dans ce cas de conclure une alliance avec moi. Nous nous protègerons mutuellement pendant les affrontements, et je te serais d'une grande aide les soirs de pleines-lunes. J'irais même jusqu''à tuer Klaus de mes mains si la possibilité s'offre à moi. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Un long silence ce fit et Elijah prit la parole :

« -Laisse-moi 12 heures et je te donnerais ma réponse. »

Sur ces mots, Elijah s'éloigna de la crypte.

Il se rendit alors vers la grotte où Klaus, Rebekah et lui avaient gravé leurs noms sur les murs il y a des millénaire de cela. Au contact des peintures anciennes, il se rappela le temps où tout les trois s'étaient promis de rester unis pour toujours. A l'époque, les seules menaces qu'ils craignaient étaient celle de Mikael, et des loups-garous. A présent, leur famille était divisée et rien ne pourrait les réunir à nouveau, encore moins ce stupide jeu auquel il était forcé de participer.

Ce qu'envisageait Mason n'était pas une idée à prendre à la légère, loin de là. Le loup-garou pourrait l'aider à se défendre si le besoin se faisait ressentir, et mieux valait être deux que seul.

Dans tout les cas, il n'y aurait qu'un seul survivant au Jeu de la Vie et si par chance, Elijah parvenait à la « finale », il aurait aimé que cela se fasse contre Klaus. Les deux demi-frères avaient toujours été en rivalité, que ce soit lors de combats à l'épée, ou dans le cœur des femmes, et Elijah avait amèrement cédé aux caprices de son demi-frère.

C'est alors que Elijah se remémora le souvenir douloureux de Katherine, aux bras de Klaus.

Klaus savait que son frère ressentait une attirance pour la demoiselle. Mais toujours soucieux de sa propre satisfaction, il avait fait en sorte de rendre Katherine inaccessible. Elijah s'était résigné, la laissant filer dans les bras de ce qui allait devenir une créature sanguinaire, sans remord. Les coups en traître de son soit disant frère, n'avaient rien fait pour arranger leurs relations déjà tumultueuse, et ce que Klaus avait fait il y a 2000 ans, Elijah ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Elijah vit arriver Mason en trombe dans la grotte :

« -Ne t'avais-je pas dit de me laisser 12 heures ? Pourquoi, vous, loups-garous, faut-il que vous soyez si impulsifs ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elijah.

-J'ai cru sentir quelqu'un venir en direction de la crypte, dit Mason, la voix essoufflée par la course qu'il venait de faire.

-Et qui était-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas…Les tenues des captifs m'empêchent de détecter une quelconque odeur. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas venu pour nous aider. »

Suite à la remontée à la surface de ces souvenirs, Elijah bouillait de rage envers ce prétendu frère. Et si Klaus avait décidé d'en finir dès le premier soir ?

Les deux frères ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis 2000 ans, suite aux évènements qui avaient rompu leur promesse de rester ensemble pour toujours. Klaus aurait très bien pu passer ces deux millénaires à réfléchir à un plan machiavélique pour mettre un terme au conflit. Mais il était trop tôt. L'affrontement ne pouvait pas encore avoir lieu, Elijah n'était pas encore prêt à revoir son frère, il voulait avant tout exprimer cette rage qui grandissait en lui. Pour cela, il devrait remettre l'affrontement à plus tard.

Mais comment faire, avec ce loup-garou qui le suivait constamment ? Mason ne devait pas assister au combat des deux frères. Cela ne le concernait pas. Et impulsif comme il était, il pourrait lui voler la victoire.

Non. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Ce qu'avait fait Klaus était impardonnable. Il devrait le payer de sa vie. Elijah voulait tuer Klaus de ses propres mains, le voir implorer sa pitié, voir sa chair calcinée brûler parmi les cendres de la ville. Il voulait tout simplement saccager son cadavre, le rendre méconnaissable. Dans sa tête, il s'imagina ce sentiment de soulagement qu'il ressentirait une fois que le conflit aurait prit fin. Elijah voulait lui donner une mort spectaculaire, grandiose, qui lui ferait oublier ce frère qui l'avait tant de fois déçu.

Quand Mason reprit la parole, il s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Elijah semblait paisible à l'extérieur, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une lueur de rage, mêlée à une haine incontrôlée.

« -Tout va bien Elijah ? Je pense que nous devrions retourner près de la crypte, nous y serons plus tranquille pour passer la… »

Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, Mason s'écroula à terre, la poitrine en lambeaux, avec une expression de surprise qui figerait à jamais son visage. Les peintures qui décoraient la grotte étaient à présent teintées d'éclaboussures de couleur rouge vif.

Dans sa rage meurtrière dirigée contre son frère, Elijah n'avait pu s'empêcher d'arracher le cœur du pauvre Mason. Le cœur encore fumant du loup-garou gisait à côté de son cadavre. Mason n'aurait jamais du le suivre dans cette grotte c'était une certitude. L'obscurité s'était à peine installée que la première victime du Jeu de la Vie avait déjà rejoint l'autre monde.

Et c'est pour se préparer à l'affrontement contre Klaus qu'Elijah mit de côté sa morale, et redevint le monstre qu'il avait toujours été.


	4. Le soleil se couche

**Attention, chapitre déconseillé aux âmes sensibles. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : Le soleil se couche<strong>

Une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis que Mason avait perdu la vie. Les images de sa mort repassaient en boucle sur les écrans géants et les Humains appréciaient ce spectacle si jouissif. Pire encore, ils auraient aimé qu'Elijah s'acharne sur le corps sans vie du seul loup-garou.  
>Quand Mason tomba à terre, la poitrine béante, on aperçu sur sa tenue de captif, l'emblème du clan des Humains, qui était aussi celui du Jeu de la Vie.<p>

Etrangement complexe en apparence, il était en réalité le signe de leur domination.  
>Les trois ondulations représentaient les vampires, les loups-garous et les hybrides, les trois factions qui combattaient. Elles étaient entourées d'un cercle qui symbolisait l'Arène. Les créatures surnaturelles s'étaient toujours demandé pourquoi l'Arène avait été laissée entrouverte. A présent, cela semblait évident : même si les captifs parvenaient à s'enfuir, les Sept Armes Antiques, représentées par sept points lumineux, serviraient à leur exécution. Les règles étaient simples, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire et il ne devait rester qu'un seul survivant. L'intrusion des Humains dans le Jeu de la Vie était symbolisée par cette forme, à la fois menaçante et imposante, qui était placée au dessus des trois factions. Quant aux doubles crocs, ils imageaient les vampires. Mêlés aux crocs des loups-garous, on pouvait alors y voir les hybrides.<p>

Tout semblait paisible en cette heure tardive de la journée, mais en réalité, l'heure de festoyer avait sonné. Au loin, on entendait les premiers cris de loups-garous résonner. L'exécution allait commencer au coucher du soleil, tout comme l'Arène avait été ouverte au même instant, une journée plus tôt.  
>Amassés autour d'une imposante sculpture de marbre gris, les humains avaient préparé la cérémonie. Les loups-garous, descendants de Mason Lockwood seraient égorgés à l'aide de lames d'argent, imbibées d'aconit et leurs corps seraient ensuite brûlés afin qu'ils ne viennent pas encombrer les cimetières humains. Ainsi, il ne resterait plus aucune trace de leur existence.<br>Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les bûcher avaient été installés, le cortège d'exécution traversa la ville, fendant la foule en deux groupes distincts. De chaque côté, les humains hurlaient de joie à la vue des êtres mi-hommes, mi-loups.  
>Les loups-garous kidnappés étaient tous séquestrés dans des cages, emprisonnés à l'aide de chaînes d'argent que nulle créature, aussi puissante qu'elle soit, n'aurait pu s'en défaire.<br>A l'intérieur des cages, on y voyait des hommes, des femmes, et même des enfants, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, le regard apeuré. Les plus jeunes ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ils cherchèrent du réconfort dans les bras de leurs parents. Malheureusement, cette dernière étreinte ne suffisait à calmer leurs inquiétudes et les gémissements ne cessèrent pas.  
>Quand le convoi d'exécution s'arrêta, les prisonniers sortirent lentement de leurs cages. Certains loups-garous tentèrent de résister, mais leurs tentatives se révélèrent infructueuses.<br>Les bourreaux, des hommes à la carrure impressionnante firent ensuite leur entrée, acclamés par la foule qui entourait toujours le convoi. L'exécution de lignée pouvait débuter.  
>On regroupa tout d'abord les loups-garous par familles. Les époux et les femmes furent jetés à terre et agenouillés côte à côte, et les jeunes loups-garous étaient face à leurs mères.<br>De là, les bourreaux se placèrent chacun derrière leur victime et dégainèrent leurs épées imbibées d'aconit.  
>Un coup de tonnerre gronda dans le ciel et annonça le début de l'exécution.<br>On exécuta tout d'abord les enfants, devant le regard horrifié de leurs parents. Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, les mères implorèrent les bourreaux d'épargner leurs enfants, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humanité chez eux. Il n'y avait plus que du mépris à l'égard de ces êtres surnaturels.  
>Un torrent de larmes et de sang coulait à présent dans les rues de la ville humaine.<br>Les bourreaux, toujours impassibles, prirent soin de nettoyer à nouveau leurs lames dans des tissus de soie immaculée. Tant de délicatesse pour un geste si cruel…  
>Vint ensuite l'exécution des adultes. La lame pénétra dans la chair des pauvres créatures tout en les brûlant. Les premiers sons qui sortirent de la bouche des créatures furent très vite étouffés dans un geyser de sang. Les têtes sectionnées ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil sur les cous et mêmes morts, les corps déversaient des quantités titanesque d'hémoglobine dans les rues pavées de la ville. La statue de marbre gris qui dominait la place semblait baigner dans le sang chaud.<br>Le spectacle était à son apogée et les humains acclamaient toujours plus fort leurs héros.  
>Les bourreaux chargèrent alors leurs victimes sur leurs épaules, telles des poupées de chiffons et elles furent amenées au bûcher. Les flammes rongeaient les chairs et du sang coagulé coula tout le long des bûches.<br>A présent, il ne restait plus rien de ces corps calcinés et de nombreux orphelins pleuraient ceux qui les avaient tant chéris.  
>Tandis que le soleil se couchait, la lignée de loups-garous descendants de Mason Lockwood s'éteignait en même temps que le bûcher.<p> 


	5. Soif de sang

**CHAPITRE 5 : Soif de sang**

La première exécution de lignée venait d'avoir lieu quelques jours auparavant, mais dans l'Arène, aucun des participant restant ne connaissait l'identité du premier perdant, ni les causes de la mort. La notion de temps disparaissait et le Jeu de la Vie pouvait durer des semaines, voir des mois. Les humains ne s'en lassaient jamais et quiconque osait critiquer cette coutume était sévèrement réprimé. Seul le vainqueur aurait l'honneur de revoir à sa sortie, les circonstances de la mort de chacun de ses adversaires.

Quand les télévisions reprirent la diffusion du macabre jeu, on aperçut deux femmes. De loin, il n'était pas possible de lire leurs noms cousus au fil blanc sur le revers de leur capuche, mais ces deux femmes semblaient particulièrement proches. Tandis que l'une regardait dans une direction, l'autre était toujours sur ses gardes, scrutant les alentours opposés.  
>La capuche relevée, les deux femmes progressaient dans la forêt de Mystic Falls le plus discrètement possible. Elles cherchaient vraisemblablement un lieu où elles pourraient avoir un peu de répit, mais une chose était sûre : dans l'Arène, elles n'étaient à l'abri nulle part. Les bêtes de sang étaient dotées de capacités sur-développées, et pister une proie ne relevait pas d'une tâche titanesque pour elles.<br>Les deux femmes avançaient lentement à travers la forêt, empruntant des sentiers tortueux et manifestement, la route ne leur était pas inconnue.  
>De longs cheveux noirs dépassaient de leurs capuches et les mèches ondulaient au rythme de leurs pas silencieux. Enfin, leurs visages furent dévoilés au monde : il s'agissait de Pearl et Anna.<p>

« -Mère, cela fait des jours que nous ne nous sommes pas nourries. Depuis le début du jeu, je n'ai pas eu une seule goutte de sang. Je suis affamée.  
>-Je sais, Anna, mais croit moi, il est préférable que cela se passe ainsi, répondit Pearl.<br>-Penses-tu qu'ils vont nous laisser nous dessécher à petit feu ?  
>-Non Anna, la dessiccation est un rêve bien doux. Ce qu'ils nous réservent va au-delà de nos pires craintes.<br>-Que vont-ils nous faire, mère ? Comment allons-nous survivre sans sang ? »  
>A présent, Anna n'était plus une vampire âgée de plusieurs millénaires, elle était redevenue une petite fille craintive, cherchant du réconfort auprès de sa mère.<br>La voix grave, Pearl entreprit d'expliquer à sa fille tout ce qu'elle savait du Jeu de la Vie.  
>« -Te souviens-tu de ces humains qui nous ont aidé à nous cacher ils y a 50 ans de cela ? demanda Pearl.<br>-Oui, mère. Ils ont été capturés et ont subit la flagellation en public. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ?  
>-Et bien Anna, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont bien été capturés, mais ils ont été en réalité livrés en pâture lors des précédents jeux d'il y a un demi siècle. Voilà comment les captifs arrivent à se nourrir dans l'Arène.<br>-C'est impossible ! J'ai vu leurs corps marqués d'ecchymoses !  
>-Anna…Tu dois comprendre que ceux qui dirigent notre monde ne sont pas ceux qu'ils prétendent être. Une fois que tu as aidé une créature surnaturelle, tu es à tout jamais considéré comme un traître. La rédemption n'existe plus aujourd'hui.<br>-Pourquoi mettre délibérément des humains dans l'Arène, sachant qu'ils n'y survivront pas ?  
>-Le châtiment doit être à la hauteur des actes commis, Anna. Et la trahison de la race humaine est pour eux le pire crime possible.<br>-Dans ce cas, pourquoi le cacher à la population, mère ?  
>-Les hommes ont toujours prôné leur humanité. C'est ce qui les différencie de nous, d'après eux. En dissimulant ces actes, ils préservent l'image qu'ils veulent montrer au monde. Les spectateurs ont toujours pensé que l'on fournissait aux captifs des poches de sang provenant de criminels humains, et encore aujourd'hui personne ne se soucie du devenir des traîtres. »<p>

Tandis que Pearl et Anna poursuivaient leur route, aucun mot de leur conversation n'avait été retransmis. Ainsi, la population resterait dans l'ignorance, malgré les horreurs commises.  
>Anna repoussa d'un geste hésitant une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait son visage, et l'on vit dans son regard apeuré, qu'elle mourrait d'envie de poser encore une multitude de questions à sa mère. Quel plan Pearl avait-elle prévu ? Que feraient-elles une fois arrivées à destination ? Mais l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations. Cependant, Anna décida de poser une dernière question à sa mère.<br>« -Mère, que se passera-t-il si nous croisons le chemin de traîtres, comme ils les appellent ?  
>-Anna, notre but ici, est de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Nous ne survivront peut être pas jusqu'à la fin, mais si nous pouvons laisser un peu de temps à nos descendants, alors nous ferons tout notre possible. Si tu croises un humain dans l'Arène, saches que je ne te blâmerais pas pour sa mort. Mais si tu l'épargnes, il y a ici dix autres captifs comme nous, qui n'hésiteront pas à le vider de son sang. »<br>Quel choix serait le plus judicieux à faire ? Laisser vivre quelques heures de plus un humain, sachant qu'il se ferait dévorer juste ensuite par des êtres immoraux tels que Klaus, Katherine, ou Damon, ou bien céder à sa soif de sang et tuer un humain qui avait eut le cran d'apporter son aide ?

Les premières marques d'absence de sang dans leur organisme se faisaient ressentir sur le visage des deux pauvres femmes, et si elles n'étaient pas nourries sous peu, leurs souffrances ne seraient qu'accrues.  
>« Nous y sommes, Anna. Prépare-toi à descendre. »<br>Si les humains avaient reproduit à la perfection tout Mystic Falls, alors les deux femmes se trouvaient exactement au dessus de la crypte où Pearl et d'autres vampires, avaient été enfermés en 1864.  
>Le sol s'effondra et les deux captives s'engouffrèrent alors dans le trou béant qui donnait accès à la crypte.<br>Mais pour combien de temps allaient-elles y être en sécurité ?


	6. Sacrifice

**CHAPITRE 6 : Sacrifice**

Tandis qu'Anna était occupée à fabriquer un abri de fortune dans la crypte, Pearl était allée faire un repérage dans les alentours, afin de s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivies.  
>Quand elle vit sa mère, Anna aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir revenir avec une poche de sang, ou même un écureuil. Si survivre signifiait qu'elles allaient devoir suivre un régime « végétarien », Anna aurait fini par s'y faire. Hélas, Pearl revint les bras vides, mais avec d'importantes nouvelles.<br>« -Anna…Quelqu'un rôde dans les parages. J'ai aperçu des branches cassées qui n'étaient pas sur les sentiers que nous avons suivis.  
>-Qui cela peut-il bien être ?<br>-Je ne sais pas, mais tient toi prête. N'oublie pas qu'ici, je suis ta seule alliée. »  
>Tout à coup, elles entendirent comme un craquement d'articulation. Anna comprit qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas communiquer avec sa mère par la parole, au risque de dévoiler leur position, et c'est pour cela qu'elle acquiesça de la tête. Un silence de mort se fit et les courants d'air qui entraient et sortaient produisait un sifflement aigu sur les parois rocheuses de la crypte.<br>Anna et Pearl étaient à présent dos à dos, mais l'obscurité du lieu leur faisait perdre leurs points de repères spatiaux.

Une silhouette se déplaçait autour des deux femmes, elle semblait analyser leur position. Mais qu'attendait-elle pour frapper ?  
>« Pearl, nous nous retrouvons enfin. Après toutes ses années, je pensais que la crypte de 1864 t'avait laissé un si mauvais souvenir que tu n'y reviendrais plus. »<br>Il n'y avait aucun doute : c'était une voix féminine. Quand un rayon de lumière furtif éclaira le visage de leur interlocutrice, Anna et Pearl affichèrent un visage plein de surprise.  
>«-Katherine ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Pearl<br>- Je n'ai fait que chasser et fuir durant tout ma vie. A présent, il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de fuir. Donc je chasse vois-tu…  
>-Pourquoi nous Katherine ? L'Arène est remplie de personnes que tu rêves de tuer depuis des siècles. Pourquoi nous ?<br>-Quand nous sommes arrivés dans l'Arène, as-tu fait attention aux groupes qui se sont formés ? Je ne suis pas de taille à affronter Klaus ou les frères Salvatore seule. Je préfère les laisser s'entretuer d'abord. »  
>Katherine affichait un rictus sur son visage, qui laissait transparaître son tempérament démoniaque. Pour elle, l'Arène n'était qu'une aire de jeu de plus, et elle y comptait bien faire le maximum de victimes.<p>

Au cours des siècles, Katherine ne s'était jamais attachée à personne, et sa seule erreur fût de tomber éperdument amoureuse d'un humain.  
>Celui-ci se prénommait Jay, et elle l'avait rencontré 1500 années plus tôt. Leur romance avait duré de longues années, et le jeune homme, conscient que leurs clans respectifs n'admettraient jamais une telle liaison, était malgré tout resté auprès de Katherine. Leur relation était restée secrète aux yeux de tous, mais bien des années plus tard, le père de Jay découvrit la vraie nature de la femme qui fréquentait son fils.<br>Les supplications du jeune homme ne suffirent pas car le père, par crainte des représailles sur sa famille, alla dénoncer Katherine aux autorités. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu.  
>Les autorités arrêtèrent tout d'abord Jay, et il fut punit physiquement pour avoir entretenu une relation avec un vampire. Malgré cela, Jay continuait de clamer haut et fort son amour pour la jeune femme.<br>Quand les autorités apprirent que cet amour illégal n'était pas du à l'hypnose, le jeune homme fut tout simplement déclaré coupable de trahison envers la race humaine. La saison d'Arène était déjà terminée, alors, il fut exécuté en public. Ne pouvant rien faire pour le sauver, elle assista, impuissante, à sa mort. Depuis ce jour, Katherine se fit la promesse qu'aucun autre humain ne l'approcherait de la sorte, et qu'elle ne vivrait plus que pour elle seule.

Katherine tournait autour d'Anna et Pearl de la même manière qu'un vautour tournait autour de sa proie. Mais les deux femmes n'étaient pas dupes. La supériorité numérique l'emporterait, elles auraient une chance de s'en sortir indemne.  
>« -Katherine, nous ne sommes pas forcées de nous battre, dit Pearl. Laissons-nous un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela.<br>-Inutile. J'ai déjà tout prévu, et si quelqu'un doit s'en sortir, ça sera moi, répondit Katherine. »  
>Sur ces mots, Katherine se plaça dans une zone éclairée par un mince filet de lumière.<br>«-Que caches-tu derrière ton dos, Katherine ? demanda Anna.  
>-Tu es une petite fille bien curieuse Anna. Tu ne t'es donc pas renseignée sur l'armurerie de l'Arène ? Ils ont pourtant un glossaire bien remplit… »<br>Katherine fit glisser le long de son bras une arme, dont l'apparence rappelait celle d'une branche d'arbre : un pieu de bois contenant des cendres du Chêne Blanc.  
>«- Où l'as-tu eut, Katherine ?<br>-En quoi est-ce que cela peut t'intéresser Pearl ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est que ce pieu, est en ma possession. Ce qui signifie donc que c'est moi qui vais l'emporter aujourd'hui. »

Katherine, qui jusqu'à présent semblait impassible, se rua sur les deux femmes. Pearl s'écarta brusquement, mais Katherine eu le temps d'agripper Anna. Elle la fit tomber et plaqua ses mains sur ses bras, retenant fermement la jeune fille au sol.  
>« -Mère, fuis ! Katherine possède un pieux de bois, nous ne sommes pas de taille pour l'affronter !<br>-Je te protègerais, Anna ! cria Pearl.  
>-Mère, je ne te laisserais pas une seconde fois. J'aurais du t'aider en 1864 quand ils ont mis le feu à l'église, mais par peur, je n'ai pas osé. J'ai passé presque 200 ans à trouver un moyen de te sortir de cette crypte. Ce lieu ne sera pas ta tombe à nouveau !<br>-Katherine, je t'en prie. Laisse lui la vie sauve, et prend la mienne à sa place. Anna est innocente, laisse la partir !  
>Katherine ricana mais ne relâcha pas la pression qui retenait Anna au sol.<br>-Comme c'est touchant… Regardez moi ce lien maternel, comme il est puissant. C'est bien dommage pour vous, j'ai décidé de n'épargner personne.  
>-Comment peux-tu me faire cela ? Nous étions amies auparavant. Que t'est-t-il arrivé pour que tu en viennes à me détester à ce point ?<br>-Je ne te déteste pas Pearl. Je t'ai toujours envié, avec ton côté si…humain. Mais aujourd'hui, je me bats pour ma survie. Qu'importe si je dois trahir mes anciennes amitiés. La survie avant tout. Je pense que tu comprends cela, non ?  
>-Non Katherine. Je ne te comprendrais jamais. Tu n'as toujours été qu'une égoïste toute ta vie…Tu n'as jamais mérité l'amour de Jay…<br>-Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom, je te l'interdis ! hurla Katherine, folle de rage. »  
>Tandis que les deux femmes étaient distraites par cette conversation, Anna décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Elle donna un coup de tête à Katherine qui l'envoya valser contre le mur de la crypte. La tête couverte de sang, Katherine se releva presque aussitôt et de dirigea vers Anna.<br>« -Eh bien Anna, ton geste de désespoir montre que tu veux mourir vite. Tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui. Je m'occuperais de toi d'abord, puis viendra le tour de ta chère mère. »

Anna était à présent au fond de la crypte, seule Katherine était en travers de son chemin vers la sortie. Grâce à la diversion, Anna avait réussit à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu dès lors que Katherine l'avait plaqué au sol : elle allait sauver sa mère. En effet, Katherine n'aurait jamais le temps d'attraper la jeune fille, de la tuer, puis de rattraper Pearl. Elle devrait choisir entre l'une de ses deux victimes, et Anna semblait être la proie la plus facile à attraper.  
>Quand Katherine comprit la manigance de la jeune fille, elle ne put retenir son étonnement.<br>« -Pearl, tu auras au moins le mérite d'avoir bien élevé ta fille. Un sacrifice en l'honneur de sa mère, c'est surprenant…  
>-Que veux-tu dire Katherine, demanda Pearl.<br>-Tu ne vois donc pas ? Ta précieuse Anna s'est-elle-même mise dans l'impasse. Elle ne pourra pas m'échapper. Toi par contre…  
>-Anna…pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre en ne te sachant pas à mes côtés…<br>-Mère, nous savons que c'est la seule chose à faire. Pardonne-moi.  
>-Anna…je t'aime…<br>-Moi aussi mère, nous nous retrouverons peut être de l'autre côté… »  
>Anna et Pearl sanglotaient toutes les deux, l'idée d'être séparées l'une de l'autre leur était inimaginable mais Katherine serait bientôt responsable de cela.<br>Les yeux emplis de larmes, Pearl contempla une dernière fois le doux visage de sa fille. Anna avait fermé ses yeux, elle attendait le coup final, celui qui l'enverrait dans l'autre monde.


	7. La première trahison

**Chapitre 7 : La première trahison**

La mort avait frappé à nouveau dans l'Arène. Cette fois-ci aussi, les survivants avaient appris le nom de la victime peu de temps après son décès. Mais l'identité du responsable demeurait inconnue. Qui n'avait pas encore les mains salies par l'ignoble jeu ? Qui étaient les redoutables adversaires dont il fallait se méfier ? Ces questions revenaient sans cesse dans l'esprit des participants. Bien que vampires ou hybrides, ces êtres n'en restaient pas moins d'anciens humains, et leur instinct de survie était resté intact.  
>Depuis la mort de Mason, puis celle d'Anna, les bêtes de sang étaient en perpétuel mouvement. Toutes s'étaient rendues compte que rester immobile dans l'Arène était synonyme d'une mort rapide et souvent douloureuse. Alors, elles allaient et venaient, dans cette ville où elles avaient jadis été à leur apogée, et ne restaient jamais plus d'une nuit dans un même endroit.<br>Anna, en revenant avec sa mère dans un endroit symbolique, avait payé cette expérience de sa propre vie. Désormais, il fallait être imprévisible, vivre parmi les ombres, et surtout, survivre à tout prix.

Les images reprirent et visiblement, chaque participant avait droit à son heure de gloire. C'était à présent au tour de Stefan d'apparaître, vêtu de sa tenue sombre. Il n'était pas accompagné de Rebekah, les deux alliés avaient jugé plus judicieux de faire des repérages seuls, pour se retrouver ensuite. Stefan prospectait les alentours de la réplique exacte du Mystic Grill. L'endroit était idéal, car il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher. De ce fait, il fallait être aveugle ou ignorant pour être pris dans une embuscade. Stefan décida donc que ce lieu serait celui où Rebekah et lui passeraient la nuit.  
>Le besoin de sang pesait de plus en plus chaque jour sur les captifs, et afin de ne pas s'épuiser trop vite, les deux amants montaient la garde successivement, à tour de rôle. Jusque là, ils n'avaient fait aucune mauvaise rencontre, mais peut être était-ce du au fait que les douze participants avaient décidé que la neutralité serait leur point de départ. Cependant, les deux premiers morts avaient annoncé le début des hostilités.<p>

Stefan scrutait les alentours du Mystic Grill et tout semblait paisible. Tellement paisible, qu'à aucun moment, on n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait ici d'un terrain de chasse. Les années passées à être un éventreur avaient permis à Stefan de devenir un prédateur redoutable. Il savait aussi bien pister sa proie que savoir quand quelqu'un l'épiait. Et pour une fois, il était bien content que cette expérience de la traque lui serve à quelque chose, même si l'appliquer en un autre lieu lui aurait été préférable.  
>Stefan poursuivit sa prospection, il ne voulait en aucun cas risquer la vie de Rebekah. Si des adversaires se présentaient, il aurait plus de chance de leur échapper en étant seul. En effet, Rebekah restait une fille à l'humeur changeante : elle pouvait pendant un instant s'enfuir à la vue du danger, ou bien se jeter corps et âme dans un combat qui pouvait être perdu d'avance. Être avec elle était donc trop risqué, et Stefan ne voulait en aucun cas mettre sa sécurité en péril.<br>Tandis que Stefan continuait sa ronde d'inspection, il aperçut une ombre se déplacer furtivement autour de lui. Celle-ci se maintenait toujours à distance de son champ de vision, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas l'identifier. Qui était-elle ? Que lui voulait-elle ?  
>Stefan songea alors dans un premier temps à s'enfuir, mais il était hélas trop curieux pour le faire.<br>Tout à coup, l'ombre se rapprocha de lui, et Stefan reconnut presque immédiatement ce regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de mille ans.  
>« Elena… »<br>Stefan en restait bouche bée. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Ses pensées étaient confuses, et les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens pour lui.  
>Ces yeux marron et cette longue chevelure brune, Stefan ne les connaissait que trop bien. Il y a des années de ça, il les avait mainte fois contemplés, et les moments passés avec Elena étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. La voir à nouveau après plus d'un millénaire le submergeait d'émotions qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir à nouveau.<br>L'esprit toujours embrumé, Stefan se demandait si Katherine se jouait encore de lui, en prenant l'apparence d'Elena. Être son double n'avait que trop souvent profité à Katherine. Elle avait de nombreuse fois usurpé l'identité d'Elena, pour le piéger ou le charmer, et odieuse comme elle était, cela ne devait plus le surprendre.  
>« Stefan, ça fait si longtemps… »<br>Au son de sa voix, Stefan n'eut plus aucun doute. Il s'agissait bien d'Elena Gilbert, la fille qu'il avait sauvée d'une mort certaine sur le Wickery Bridge  
>«-Elena, que fais-tu là ? demanda Stefan.<br>-C'était l'occasion où jamais de te revoir…  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Stefan, tu le sais autant que moi, dès qu'ils me verront, ils me tueront. »  
>Ils parlaient peu, mais leurs regards en disaient long sur la nature de leur relation. Au fond de lui, Stefan n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Elena. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et la tournure qu'avait prit les évènements avaient eu raison de leur amour, ainsi que de leur amitié.<br>« -Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Elena. Tu as Damon avec toi. Il te protègera, répondit froidement Stefan.  
>-Que crois-tu qu'il puisse faire contre Klaus, Rebekah ou Elijah ? Depuis que j'ai été transformée en vampire, il y a mille ans de ça, Klaus me hait car j'ai mis fin à son projet d'expansion des hybrides. Elijah n'a aucune considération pour moi, je ne suis que le sosie de Katherine. Et en parlant de Rebekah, je pensais qu'elle était à tes côtés ?<br>-Non, elle n'est pas là, et il vaut mieux que tu ne la croises pas… »  
>Stefan parlait d'un ton posé, mais il s'attendait à voir débarquer d'une minute à l'autre son frère, Damon. Stefan l'avait remarqué, lors du premier jour, Elena et lui étaient partis ensemble. Cela supposait donc qu'avant qu'ils ne soient capturés, les deux vampires vivaient leur romance à deux.<br>« -J'ai tellement peur Stefan… Damon a toujours été là pour moi, mais cette fois, c'est différent. Je ne veux pas qu'il risque sa vie pour moi.  
>-Pourquoi le nies-tu encore Elena ? Damon serait prêt à risque sa vie, juste pour que tu vois le soleil se coucher encore une fois ! Nous sommes dans l'Arène, tu dois l'accepter !<br>-Mais…Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à aucun de vous deux !  
>-Elena ! Arrête enfin ! On en revient toujours au même point ! Après tout ces millénaires, tu n'as jamais pu choisir entre l'un de nous deux ! Tu as toujours été si hésitante ! cria Stefan. »<br>-Ste…Stefan…  
>-L'un de nous deux mourra forcément dans ce stupide jeu ! A moins que nous y passions tout les deux ! J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour toi Elena, tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai lutté contré cette soif de sang pendant tant d'années quand nous étions ensemble. J'ai tenté d'apprivoiser le monstre qui était en moi, mais le jour où j'ai eu besoin de toi, tu m'as tourné le dos. Pour aller avec qui ? Avec Damon, mon soit disant frère. Toutes ces années où je pensais faire ma vie à tes côtés, tu les as passées à hésiter. Hésiter encore et toujours. Pourquoi ne peux-tu donc pas faire un choix une bonne fois pour toute ? »<p>

Stefan bouillait de rage intérieurement. Après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour elle, Elena était resté la même. Elle n'avait pas changé, et même sa transformation en vampire l'avait laissée intacte.  
>Il avait passé des années à dompter sa soif de sang, afin d'être à ses côtés, mais certaines périodes de sevrage lui avaient été insupportables. Stefan s'était laissé aller à de sauvages tueries, pendant lesquelles il n'était plus lui-même, mais l'éventreur. Les victimes avaient été nombreuses, et parmi elles, la plus déplorable avait été…Jeremy. Stefan l'avait presque vidé de son sang, mais heureusement, il avait réagit à temps en lui faisant ingérer son sang. Couplé aux effets curateurs de la bague, Jeremy s'en était remis, non sans difficulté, mais il avait été tiré d'affaires.<br>En s'attaquant à sa famille, Elena avait perdu toute confiance envers Stefan. Selon elle, Stefan constituait un danger pour lui-même, et aussi pour les autres, et c'est pourquoi il était préférable qu'ils s'éloignent pendant quelques temps l'un de l'autre. Cependant, elle l'avait assuré de son amitié mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elena était la seule femme à qui Stefan s'était ouvert entièrement, lui révélant toutes ses pensées et ses plus noirs secret. Et c'était dans des moments difficiles comme celui qu'il venait de vivre qu'il avait besoin de son soutient. Malheureusement, Elena, comme à son habitude, lui avait tourné le dos dès que sa famille était impliquée.  
>« -Stefan, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser ou quoi que ce soit !<br>-Elena, le mal est fait. Je me suis éloigné de toi, en pensant que ça serait la bonne décision…  
>-…Mais ce que tu as fait était presque impardonnable !<br>-Je n'étais plus moi-même !  
>-Tu dois essayer de me comprendre, je protégeais ma famille. Ce que j'ai eu à te dire cette nuit là a été la chose la plus difficile de toute ma vie.<br>-Tellement difficile que tu t'es réfugiée dans les bras de Damon juste ensuite? Avoue-le Elena, tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Tu aimais plus le fait que deux hommes te tournent autour, avoir ce sentiment de puissance, c'était si jouissif pour toi !  
>-Stefan, tu te trompes, je t'aimais… »<br>Elena pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Avoir cette confrontation avec Stefan lui brisait le cœur, Le voir hors d'état de contrôle l'effrayait, mais en même temps, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser toutes ses années de rancunes, et de haine envers lui-même.  
>En effet, Stefan était redevenu un martyr et il se blâmait jours après jours pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Jeremy, à Elena, à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.<br>«Arrête de me mentir, Elena ! hurla Stefan. Je n'en peux plus de tout tes mensonges ! »  
>Elena, sans un mot, se jeta dans les bras de Stefan. A présent qu'elle s'imaginait lovée dans ses bras, elle espérait secrètement qu'ils oublient tout ce qui avait pu les séparer. Cependant, Stefan la repoussa aussitôt d'un geste brusque. Vraisemblablement, il lui en voulait toujours.<br>«-Elena, tu m'as trahi une fois, cela ne se reproduira plus. J'ai apprivoisé ma soif de sang pour toi, mais tu m'as chassé de ta vie. Il y avait une quantité innombrable d'hommes sur Terre, mais tu as choisis mon frère…Comment veux-tu que je comprenne cela ? Comment puis-je te regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, en sachant que toute notre relation n'a été qu'une mascarade que tu as balayée d'un revers de manche ?  
>-Stefan…je t'en prie. Je sais ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai commis une énorme erreur en te bannissant de ma vie... Mais, là, dans l'Arène, c'est surement la dernière fois que nous nous reverrons… »<br>Elena sanglotait toujours, ses paroles semblaient si sincères. Stefan l'aimait toujours, mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre le stade de la colère. A ses yeux, Damon ne représentait plus rien. C'était lui qui avait transformé la jeune fille, à l'aube de ses 25 ans. C'était lui qui avait brisé le lien fraternel qui les unissait, au profit d'une éternité d'amour auprès d'Elena.  
>« Elena, soit franche. Es-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que son amour pour toi est réciproque ? L'aimes-tu autant que je t'ai aimé ? »<br>Cette série de question prenait au dépourvu Elena.  
>« Je…Ce que j'ai avec lui, ça n'est pas pareil. Ca ne le sera jamais. J'éprouverais toujours quelque chose pour toi Stefan… »<br>C'est à se moment là qu'arriva Damon. Il affichait toujours sur son visage ce sourire moqueur et irrévérencieux.  
>« Salut, frérot… »<p> 


	8. Frères de sang

**Chapitre 8 : Frères de sang**

****  
>Après tant d'années passées à le haïr, Stefan se retrouvait face à Damon. Son frère n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mille ans auparavant.<br>« -Alors Stefan, tu comptais m'inviter à ta petite réunion avec Elena ?  
>-Damon, tu n'as pas changé…Toujours à trainer autour de moi… répondit-il.<br>-Et toi, toujours aussi accueillant ! Alors, on ne fait pas de gros câlin à son frérot ?  
>-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici, Damon ?<br>-Hum, j'ai entendu dire que la chasse aux écureuils était bonne par ici. Je n'ai plus le droit aux visites de courtoisies maintenant ? »  
>Comme à son habitude, Damon se montrait très taquin avec Stefan. Il pris alors une voix plus rauque, qui ressemblait à celle de son frère :<br>« -''Je suis un pauvre martyr qui s'est reclus sur moi-même''... Je devrais t'appeler Stefan l'ermite ça t'irait bien mieux !  
>-Damon, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être ici.<br>-Oui, oui, je sais ''la prochaine fois que je te verrais, je vais t'étriper bla bla bla''. C'est que tu peux être effrayant avec tes menaces. Mais le pouvoir des frères Salvatore, dans l'Arène, on pourrait faire un carnage !  
>-Les frères Salvatore ? Tu crois que je te considère encore comme mon frère ?<br>-Ecoute frérot… Si tu le prends comme ça…, répondit Damon. »  
>Elena assistait à la scène entre les deux frères sans un mot, elle leur devait bien ça. C'était le moment ou jamais, de les laisser régler ce conflit vieux de plus de mille ans. Petit à petit, les souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle se remémorait les moments passés en compagnie de Stefan, leurs escapades, mais aussi leurs projets d'avenir. Stefan souhaitait offrir à Elena une jeunesse inoubliable, et quand viendrait le moment, il l'aurait transformée en vampire, selon les souhaits de la jeune fille. Puis, au milieu de cette vague de bonheur, elle se rappela aussi de cette nuit là, qui marqua alors la fin de leur amour, mais aussi de leur amitié. En effet, elle avait littéralement chassé Stefan de sa vie. Le vampire lui avait promis qu'il apprendrait à se contrôler, qu'il changerait, qu'il reviendrait celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, mais pour Elena, les mots de supplication du jeune homme sortaient aussitôt qu'ils rentraient. Elena ne voulait pas revivre ses moments de panique, ceux où elle ne reconnaissait plus son grand amour, ceux où Stefan l'effrayait. La séparation fut déchirante, mais elle ne faisait cela que pour protéger sa famille. La jeune fille lui fit la promesse qu'elle l'attendrait, mais en réalité, elle ne voulait plus s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait arriver à ses proches. Elle voulait la vie tranquille dont elle avait toujours rêvé, même si cela impliquait un futur sans Stefan.<br>Les mois passant, Elena s'était habituée à un quotidien des plus banals, sans avoir la crainte permanente de revoir le Stefan éventreur surgir d'un moment à l'autre : Stefan avait quitté Mystic Falls et ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Cependant, tandis qu'elle reprenait goût à sa nouvelle vie de célibataire, Damon, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes, se rapprochait petit à petit de la jeune femme. L'aîné Salvatore avait toujours eu un faible pour Elena. Celle qu'il pensait être un banal substitut pour Stefan se révéla être une jeune fille à la personnalité attachante, et Damon tomba lui aussi sous son charme. Il y avait bien entendu eu ses quelques baisers échangés, mais tant que Stefan était toujours dans la course, Elena l'avait toujours repoussé. De toute évidence, Stefan ne reviendrait pas, et le champ était libre, il n'allait pas laisser passer une pareille occasion.  
>Quand Elena revint dans la réalité, elle vit tout à coup Damon se ruer vers Stefan, qui était déjà prêt à engager le combat. Elle tenta de s'interposer entre les deux frères, mais elle fût aussitôt repoussée en arrière par Damon.<br>« -Damon ! cria Elena. Ne fais pas ça !  
>-Reste en dehors de ça Elena ! Ca ne te concerne plus à présent ! Il veut en finir une bonne fois pour toute, je crois que c'est l'occasion idéale pour le faire, lui répondit Damon, tandis qu'il se jetait sur son frère. »<br>Auparavant, Damon avait toujours le dessus sur son frère. En effet, Stefan se nourrissait exclusivement de sang animal, ce qui rendait ses capacités physiques très limitées par rapport à son frère. Mais depuis la trahison d'Elena, la donne avait changé : l'éventreur s'était promis qu'il boirait exclusivement du sang humain, peu importe si cela faisait des victimes.  
>« -Allez Stefan, tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir ta revanche ! Qu'est ce que tu attends !<br>-Damon, je t'ai toujours détesté pour ce que tu m'as fait. Tout ces discours sur le lien fraternel, ce n'était donc que du pipeau ! J'ai eu une fois le dos tourné, et tu m'as abandonné !  
>-Non Stefan, détrompe-toi. C'est elle qui t'a abandonné. »<br>Damon et Stefan continuaient de se battre tandis qu'ils parlaient. Leurs visages étaient méconnaissables : les veines où coulait leur fluide vital étaient dilatées, leurs yeux montraient ce qu'il y avait de plus noir en eux, et leurs canines aiguisées n'attendaient que le moment où elles transperceraient la chair de leur adversaire.  
>Stefan esquiva tout d'abord un premier assaut. Son frère était tellement prévisible : il faisait comme tous ces prédateurs qui se croient invincibles car leur cible semble inoffensive. Si Stefan n'attaquait pas en premier, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'allait pas se défendre ou riposter. Dès que Damon l'eut dépassé de quelques pas, entrainé par la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait chargé, Stefan attrapa le bras de son frère par derrière, et brisa l'articulation d'un coup sec vers l'arrière. Le cri de douleur retentit immédiatement et Elena en sursauta de frayeur. Damon n'avait plus qu'un bras de valide, et son autre membre le faisait affreusement souffrir. Stefan ne s'arrêta pas là et se dirigea vers son frère pour lui décrocher un coup de poing phénoménal dans la figure. Damon était à présent sonné mais il ne pouvait pas se démonter face à son petit frère. Il se releva tant bien que mal et cria :<br>« Des armes Humains ! Donnez nous des armes! Vous voulez du spectacle, en voilà ! »  
>Aussitôt que sa phrase fut prononcée, un pieu de bois tomba au milieu de l'aire de combat. Cependant, il ne s'agissait là que d'un pieu de bois banal, qui ne comportait aucune particule du vieux Chêne Blanc. En l'occurrence, les Humains pensait que l'affrontement serait plus grandiose si la difficulté pour achever son adversaire était accrue. Il faudrait alors viser juste et à temps.<br>Quand les frères Salvatore virent le pieu tomber, tout les deux se précipitèrent dessus pour l'avoir. Entre eux, les mots ne suffisaient plus, le premier qui l'attraperait serait vraisemblablement le survivant…  
>La première attaque avait été si vive, Elena en était restée bouche bée. A présent qu'il y avait un pieu de bois dans la partie, l'un ou l'autre pouvait être gravement blessé, ou pire encore, mourir. Elle tenta à nouveau de s'interposer entre les deux frères, mais il était trop tard…Damon n'avait pas été assez rapide : la douleur lancinante dans son bras ballant le ralentissant, Stefan avait pu s'emparer de l'arme presque instantanément. Elena restait là, immobile, elle assistait à cette scène qui lui semblait irréelle. Au début de son adolescence, la devanture du Mystic Grill avait été le lieu de tant de souvenirs pour la jeune fille, mais maintenant, elle serait l'endroit où elle perdrait l'un des deux amours de sa vie.<br>Une dernière fois, Stefan projeta Damon au sol. Des deux frères Salvatore, un seul pouvait s'en sortir à l'issue de ce combat. Damon ne présentait plus aucune résistance, il avait accepté son sort.  
>« -Damon, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis des années. Tu m'as volé une partie de ma vie, mais toute chose à une fin. Voilà la tienne qui approche… »<br>Le cadet Salvatore brandissait l'arme au dessus de sa tête comme un trophée, elle était pour lui la clé de ce qui lui permettrait d'être en paix avec lui-même, du moins, le pensait-il…

Les sélections pour le Jeu de la Vie avaient été fructueuses cette année. En l'espace de quelques jours, les Humains avaient été largement rassasiés dans leur soif de spectacle. Cette confrontation entre frères étaient mieux que ce qu'ils avaient espéré, et de là, cela plaçait cette saison d'Arène à son apothéose.

Stefan se tenait toujours au dessus de son frère. Il se sentait en pleine possession de cet immense pouvoir de décision de vie ou de mort et couplée à ce permanent désir de vengeance, son envie d'abattre le pieu se faisait de plus en plus forte.  
>« Allez, vas y frérot. Fait ce que tu rêves de faire depuis si longtemps, qu'on en finisse, dit Damon »<p>

Tenant toujours fermement le pieu dans sa main, en direction de son cœur, Stefan regardait son frère droit dans les yeux. Dans quelques secondes, tout serait terminé, et Damon serait le prochain nom à ajouter à la liste interminable de victimes.

Pendant des secondes qui lui parurent des heures, il en oublia le monde d'où il venait, il n'était plus qu'un joueur dans l'Arène. Son passé avec Elena lui semblait lointain, et un sentiment d'apaisement envahissait son corps en vue du moment fatidique. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, il se sentait vivre, il se sentait exister.

« - Stefan, regarde-moi. Regarde moi je t'en prie. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas le Stefan que je connais…, dit Elena.

-Le Stefan que tu as connu est parti le jour où tu m'as repoussé Elena…  
>-J'aurais tant aimé que ça se passe autrement. Mais…<p>

-Le temps des remords est passé Elena !  
>- Stefan, laisse-moi te parler ! Nous sommes dans l'Arène, tu agis exactement comme ces Humains le veulent ! Si tu tues ton frère, tu te sentiras à jamais responsable. Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été en bon termes, et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour t'épargner tout ce que tu as enduré. J'ai fait une erreur le jour où je t'ai trahi, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. »<p>

Le jeu auquel Stefan était contraint de participer portait bien son nom, le Jeu de la Vie, car il avait réussit à transformer le vampire en un simple joueur qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur ses adversaires. En cet instant même, Stefan était une âme perdue, un vampire sans une once d'humanité, et écouter la voix d'Elena lui remémorait tout ces moments difficiles qu'il aurait voulu garder enfouis dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité. En apparence, il semblait impassible en maintenant toujours fermement la pression qui gardait Damon au sol mais dans sa tête, ses pensées étaient en ébullition. D'un côté, il y avait cette rage qu'il voulait tant laisser sortir, mais d'un autre, Stefan sentait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le changerait à jamais. Il ne voulait pas devenir un amuseur de foule éphémère, encore moins avoir les mains entachées du sang de son frère.  
>Elena s'approcha du cadet Salvatore et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, un geste qui se voulait réconfortant malgré la situation. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un des deux frères meurt, surtout par sa faute. Combien de fois Stefan avait-il été blessé en la sauvant ? Combien de fois avait-il risqué sa vie pour la protéger ? La jeune vampire souhaitait plus que tout au monde libérer Stefan des tourments qui le rongeaient depuis des années.<br>Elena retenait les sanglots qui étouffaient sa voix dans ce lieu macabre où seules la vengeance et la détresse régnaient en maître. Elle le savait, le geste malheureux qu'allait exécuter Stefan ne lui apporterait pas la paix intérieure qu'il convoitait, au contraire, il ne ferait qu'accentuer son désespoir et le plonger dans un vide absolu où le repentir le consumerait petit à petit.  
>« Stefan, s'il-te-plaît, je suis là pour toi maintenant. Laisse-moi-t'aider à redevenir celui que tu étais quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, laisse le passé de côté. » <p>

Quelque chose semblait avoir changé dans le comportement de Stefan. Le vampire ne semblait plus aussi déterminé dans sa quête de vengeance, comme si les paroles d'Elena avaient ramené à la surface son côté si humain. En effet, il restait en lui une infime parcelle d'humanité qui le ramena brutalement dans la réalité. Cette humanité qui avait convaincu Elena d'aimer un vampire des millénaires auparavant, allait l'empêcher de commettre un acte ignoble: le fratricide.  
>Quand il reprit conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Stefan abattit le pieu de bois de toutes ses forces sur le sol. Au contact de l'asphalte qui le recouvrait, des centaines d'éclats de bois s'envolèrent, rendant l'arme inutilisable. Sans un mot ni un regard vers son frère, il se releva, et se rapprocha d'Elena. Damon qui pensait vivre ses derniers instants, allongé sur le sol, en était resté abasourdi. Stefan s'approcha à quelques centimètres du visage d'Elena, et lui susurra à l'oreille une phrase qu'eux seuls entendirent. En écoutant Stefan, un sentiment de délivrance, mêlé à une intense réjouissance l'envahit. Elle avait espéré pendant des millénaires entendre ces mots, et à présent qu'ils étaient devenus réels, rien ne pouvait plus la soulager davantage.<br>Il régnait à présent un profond silence dans l'Arène, tellement profond qu'il se faisait oppressant. Damon se releva avec difficulté, son bras le faisant toujours souffrir, mais il allait vivre. Il fixa Elena un instant, et lui demanda :

« Elena, tout va bien ? »  
>Celle-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, alors Damon poursuivit :<p>

« -Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
>-Qu'il me pardonne…répondit Elena ».<br>Stefan avait quitté l'aire du Mystic Grill, silencieux, laissant Damon et Elena libre de leurs mouvements. C'était une manière pour lui de dire qu'il tirait un trait sur les évènements passés, qu'il oubliait cette rancœur qui s'emparait de lui, qu'il les pardonnait.


	9. Ghost World

**CHAPITRE 9 : GHOST WORLD**

Tandis qu'Elena tentait de reprendre ses esprits, Damon avait soif de sang pour se remettre de ses blessures. La confrontation avec Stefan avait été rude pour chacun et cela se ressentait.  
>Après de longues minutes de silence, elle s'adressa à Damon :<br>« - Damon, j'ai besoin de temps pour repenser à tout ce qui vient de se passer. Il faut que j'aille retrouver Stefan, tout ne peut pas se terminer comme ça.  
>- Laisse donc Stefan tranquille ! Tu as eu droit à la rédemption, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?<br>- Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais après ce qu'il m'a dit, je ne veux pas le laisser seul. On ne peut pas tirer un trait sur des siècles de haine de cette manière. Il mérite une explication. »  
>Damon savait qu'Elena était de nature très têtue et dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Il abdiqua et laissa Elena agir de son propre chef.<br>- Très bien, comme tu voudras. En attendant, j'irai chasser, en espérant que ces humains aient lâché quelques traîtres dans l'Arène.  
>- Fait attention à toi, Damon. Nous nous retrouverons dans deux jours, à cet endroit. Si je ne suis pas de retour, s'il te plaît, ne prends pas le risque de partir à ma recherche…<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien » répondit l'aîné Salvatore.  
>Il affichait un sourire apaisé, prit le jeune vampire dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. En apparence, Damon semblait être rassuré mais il savait que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il voyait Elena. Pour garantir sa sécurité, il l'aurait suivi partout. Malgré cela, il devait respecter sa volonté. S'il y avait bien une chose que Stefan lui avait apprise, c'était bien que le libre arbitre primait en toute circonstance.<br>Blottie dans les bras de Damon, Elena avait l'impression d'être protégée de tous les dangers. Elle ne se leurrait pas pour autant, en ce lieu où la survie était incertaine, chaque étreinte ressemblait à un adieu définitif.

Elena quitta l'aire de Mystic Grill d'un pas peu assuré. Était-elle en train de commettre une erreur en quittant Damon de la sorte ? Stefan souhaitait-il être retrouvé après l'avoir pardonné ? Son changement radical de comportement avait rendu Elena douteuse, la motivant alors à parler une dernière fois avec Stefan sans interruption.  
>Se dirigeant d'abord vers l'Ouest de l'Arène, Elena ignorait en réalité ce que lui réservait le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle avançait à tâtons et prenait soin de se faire discrète, mais au plus profond de son être, elle espérait que Stefan la retrouve en premier.<br>Au fur et à mesure que ses pieds foulaient les sentiers de terre, un épais nuage de poussière gris enrobait sa silhouette filiforme, la dissimulant du danger environnant tandis que sa cape virevoltait au rythme de ses pas. Au détour d'un sentier, Elena s'engouffra vers un chemin brumeux et s'arrêta un instant pour étudier ce lieu intriguant. Elle s'accroupit et effleura le sol de ses doigts graciles. Celui-ci était parcouru de craquelures qui formaient comme des veines et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, la végétation commençait à disparaître. Elena se demandait comment, au milieu d'un environnement si fertile, la flore avait pu disparaître aussi brusquement.  
>En dépit de la fatigue commençant à engourdir ses muscles, elle reprit son chemin et plus elle s'enfonçait, plus l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante.<br>Tout à coup, le jeune vampire entendit un chuchotement, tel un son régulier venant lui susurrer des mots inintelligibles dans l'oreille… Elle crut d'abord avoir à faire à son imagination et se retourna brusquement, scrutant attentivement les environs, à la recherche d'une présence indésirable. Elle ne détecta toutefois personne dans les alentours. Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle, mais cette fois, il lui semblait entendre son prénom…  
>« Elena… Elena… »<p>

Les écrans se brouillèrent un instant et la silhouette d'Elena disparut au bout de quelques instants, laissant les spectateurs dans la confusion. Très rapidement, des images vinrent envahir les postes de télévisions, seulement, ils étaient les souvenirs d'un autre temps... d'un autre jeu.

* * *

><p><em>ARCHIVE – L'ARENE EDITION N°1992<em>

* * *

><p>« - Syandre ! Arrête ! C'est moi ! Arrête ! criait un vampire dont le physique était celui d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années.<br>- Elles arrêteront si je le fais ! Je dois le faire ! Elles arrêteront, elles me l'ont promis ! »  
>La voix stridente du vampire résonnait sur le champ de bataille. Telle une démente, elle gesticulait autour de sa proie, le regard vide mais les yeux emplis de larmes.<br>« - Tu n'es plus toi-même, Syandre. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !  
>- Elles m'ont appelé ! J'ai entendu mon prénom ! Elles m'ont appelé par mon prénom ! Elles m'ont parlé !<br>- Qui t'as appelé ? Qu'est ce qu'on t'a dit, Syandre ?  
>- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Il n'y a qu'elles qui peuvent… Elles me l'ont promis… Si je le fais… je sortirai de l'Arène… Elles me l'ont promis !<br>- Mais de qui parles-tu ? Syandre, réponds moi ! »  
>La vampire fit une pause et cessa de bouger pendant un bref instant.<br>« On t'a piégé, Syandre. Rien de tout ce qu'on a pu te dire n'est vrai, tu dois me croire ! » lui cria Sebastian.  
>Syandre chargea en direction de son ex-compagnon d'Arène et avant même qu'il eut pu terminer sa phrase, elle plaqua Sebastian contre un chêne. La colère semblait décupler sa force et c'est avec aisance qu'elle le maintenait immobile. Sebastian se débattait comme un animal en furie, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était paralysé malgré les efforts démentiels qu'il fournissait pour s'échapper.<br>« Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait qu'elles qui pouvaient m'appeler comme ça… »

La saison d'Arène n°1992 s'était déroulée pendant l'été et la chaleur ne faisait qu'accentuer le délire psychotique du vampire. L'atmosphère était étouffante et l'air se faisant suffoquant. Sebastian ne parvenait à respirer qu'avec difficulté. Syandre, quant à elle, était haletante et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Elle tendit le bras en direction du vieux chêne contre lequel Sebastian était adossé de force et resserra la main sur une branche qui dépassait. Le bois craqua sèchement lorsqu'elle tira dessus, et au bout, l'ancienne ramification formait une pointe acérée.  
>« Que fais-tu, Syandre ? »<br>Au moment où il comprit ce qu'elle entreprenait de faire, Sebastian su que son temps de jeu en Arène allait prendre fin dans les minutes qui venaient.  
>« - Elles me l'ont promis… Je serai récompensée pour mon acte. Je sortirai enfin de ce lieu maudit et j'irai retrouver Sebastian...<br>- Mais voyons, c'est moi ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis là, devant toi ! C'est moi Sebastian !  
>- Tu mens ! Tout ici n'est que mensonge ! Sebastian m'attend dehors. Je dois le faire, c'est le seul moyen pour que l'on soit à nouveau réunis! »<br>Sebastian devait l'admettre, la femme qu'il aimait avait été manipulée. Les deux amants avaient été ligués l'un contre l'autre et il était impossible de la raisonner dans son état. Que pouvait-il encore faire ? Il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Syandre, mais à l'heure actuelle, il était dans une position plutôt inconfortable pour sa survie. Il ne vit qu'une seule possibilité s'offrir à lui : laisser l'amour de sa vie le tuer pour qu'elle ait une chance de s'en sortir.  
>Avant que Syandre ne perde la raison, Sebastian et elle s'étaient promis qu'ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour laisser l'un ou l'autre survivre, même si cela impliquait de tuer des anciens amis ou des proches. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait sa victime, néanmoins il valait mieux qu'il meurt rapidement que dans d'atroces souffrances, torturé par un quelconque autre participant. Et si cela permettait à Syandre de gagner, alors ce sacrifice serait honorable. En l'espace d'une seconde, Sebastian fixa sa femme dans les yeux. Il contempla son regard émeraude une dernière fois et lui murmura ses paroles d'adieu. Il conclut par une seule et unique phrase :<br>« Ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu vas faire, je sais que ce n'était pas toi. »  
>Sebastian ferma les yeux tandis que Syandre pointait le pieu de fortune vers son cœur. Alors que son corps commençait à prendre une teinte cadavérique et que le pieu s'enfonçait plus profondément dans son cœur, Sebastian dit une dernière phrase avant de sombrer dans le néant de la mort :<br>« Je t'aime, Syandre. »  
>Lorsque le vampire lâcha son emprise sur son amant, le corps inerte de Sebastian s'écroula tel une poupée désarticulée. Au contact du sol, une épaisse couche de poussière se souleva et forma une fine pellicule sur ce corps sans vie. Syandre ne semblait toujours pas avoir repris conscience, elle était toujours plongée dans cet état de transe. Même en étant un être surnaturel, le vampire avait succombé à la psychose. Pour elle, il ne s'agissait que d'un ennemi de plus qu'elle venait d'éliminer avec brio. Abandonnant le corps de Sebastian, Syandre repartit immédiatement vers un sentier de terre battue.<br>En chemin, elle ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots.  
>« Elles vont me libérer. J'ai fait ce qu'elles m'ont demandé. Les sorcières du cimetière me laisseront sortir… »<p>

La diffusion de la saison d'Arène actuelle reprit, là où on avait vu Elena se diriger vers un sentier dénué de toute végétation. Elle progressait prudemment, attentive au moindre son qu'elle pouvait entendre. Au départ, les voix qu'elle entendait n'étaient qu'un écho presque imperceptible et Elena pensait que son esprit lui jouait des tours, raisonnant que l'absence de sang la faisait divaguer. Mais à présent, elle était certaine qu'elles chuchotaient son prénom. Les voix ne s'arrêtaient pas et Elena décida de partir à la recherche de ce phénomène intriguant. Les sons qu'elle entendait lui servaient de boussole. En effet, à mesure qu'elle avançait sur le chemin, les voix se faisaient plus distinctes.  
>Au détour d'un fourré, Elena aperçu un lieu étrange d'où émanait une mystérieuse lueur rougeâtre. Les voix tambourinaient dans sa tête jusqu'au point de la surdité, alors elle su qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Au premier coup d'œil, elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit où elle était arrivée. Peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revinrent et elle se rendit bientôt compte que cet endroit ne lui était pas inconnu. Là où s'était arrêté, une puissante énergie flottait dans les airs, juste au-dessus du sol calciné.<br>Elena se trouvait à l'endroit même où toutes les sorcières avaient été exécutées. Elle avait été appelée dans le cimetière aux sorcières.


	10. Sous contrôle

**CHAPITRE 10 : Sous contrôle**

Une imposante structure de pierre, semblable à une église, se dressait au milieu des terres désolées. Il devait sans doute s'agir de l'église de Mystic Falls, au-dessous de laquelle des vampires avaient été enfermés dans une crypte au XIXème siècle.

Elena ne parvenait pas à distinguer les rayons du soleil qui pourtant brillaient intensément à quelques centaines de mètres du cimetière. Cette nature morte l'entourant s'ajoutait au ciel gris sombre et aux nuages qui avaient pris la teinte rougeâtre de l'aura qui enveloppait le bâtiment. Des restants de vitraux s'accrochaient encore à l'église mais les bris de verre tranchants avaient depuis bien longtemps remplacé les ornements décoratifs.  
>Alors que les voix n'avaient cessé de scander son prénom, Elena se mit à inspecter les lieux, intriguée par sa découverte. Elle se demanda comment il avait été possible de la part des humains de laisser ce lieu dans un état aussi délabré, alors qu'ils avaient reproduit tout Mystic Falls dans les moindres détails. La réponse était simple pourtant : lors des affrontements qui avaient opposé les bêtes de sang aux humains il y a des années de cela, Mystic Falls avait été réduite en cendres. Avant même que les humains ne trouvent les cendres du Vieux Chêne, les hybrides s'étaient alliés aux vampires et loups-garous et ensemble, ils se lancèrent dans une chasse aux Sorcières qui avaient osé se liguer contre eux. Par la suite, elles furent toutes exécutées à un unique endroit, sur les restes de la ville, et leur mort provoqua un raz de marée d'énergie si puissant qu'il détruisit tout les bâtiments encore debout aux alentours. A quelques pas du lieu d'exécution, seule l'église, dont les vitres avaient été soufflées par le flux d'énergie, était restée quasi intacte. Cependant, l'anéantissement des Sorcières, représentantes de la Nature, provoqua la disparition de la faune et la flore. Elles hantèrent et continuaient d'hanter ce lieu qui était devenu le leur. Les Humains, bien qu'ils fussent les régisseurs de l'Arène, ne pouvaient l'approcher, cela leur était tout simplement impossible. Seules les personnes appelées par les esprits y parvenaient. Les Humains se contentèrent de reconstruire la réincarnation de Mystic Falls autour de ce lieu symbolique.<p>

Elena se fraya un chemin parmi les décombres et arriva devant la porte principale de l'église. Celle-ci était dotée d'une poignée de fer forgé, couverte de rouille et quand le jeune vampire l'actionna, un long crissement se fit entendre. Elle poussa la porte de bois massif et pénétra dans l'église, là où les voix semblaient les plus fortes. A l'intérieur, tout semblait normal, à l'exception d'une lueur rouge qui illuminait la pièce.

Elena poursuivit son inspection, examinant cette fois attentivement les alentours. Elle se demanda alors qui l'avait appelée et surtout dans quel but.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Elena  
>- Elena…Elena… reprirent les voix<br>- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! »  
>Personne ne répondit. Elena entendit encore une fois son prénom, mais cette fois, les voix qui faisaient écho précédemment ne faisaient plus qu'une.<br>Elle s'avança vers l'autel, au-dessus duquel la nef culminait, et attendit quelques secondes. Tout à coup, elle cru voir une ombre se déplacer autour d'elle. Elena regarda encore une fois aux alentours mais ne distingua rien de particulier. Pourtant, il lui semblait que quelqu'un l'épiait, que quelqu'un cherchait à l'espionner.

« - Qui est là ? Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? »  
>Dans la pénombre qui régnait dans l'église, l'ombre était immobile et se cachait à moitié derrière un pilier de marbre. Elena ne parvenait pas à l'identifier. La jeune fille ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait là d'une personne physique ou bien du fruit de son imagination. Elle s'avança avec prudence de cette silhouette étrangère, mais tout à coup, celle-ci se volatilisa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu vraiment s'en approcher. Quand elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, Elena lui tournait le dos et ce manque de vigilance allait lui être fatal. Le mouvement de recul qu'elle effectua ne lui suffit pas à esquiver l'attaque et elle reçut sur la tête un violent coup qui l'assomma à la seconde où l'objet contondant heurta sa tête. Elena eut le temps d'apercevoir la face de son ennemi. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant : une silhouette sans visage, impossible donc à identifier. Elle s'écroula alors à terre, inconsciente, et surtout exposée à tous les dangers. La jeune femme était bien loin d'imaginer que le sort qu'on lui réservait allait être bien pire que la mort.<p>

La silhouette se pencha sur le corps inerte et le souleva sans aucun mal. Elle se dirigea vers l'autel de l'église et y fit glisser la jeune fille sur la table de marbre. Au contact de la pierre froide, les poils de ses bras et derrière son cou se dressèrent sur sa peau frémissante. Elena ne bougeait toujours pas. La silhouette sans visage se pencha au-dessus d'elle et murmura ce qui ressemblait à une incantation magique :

_Tu nous appartiens,_  
><em>Par ton sang nous nous lions,<em>  
><em>Nous serons les seuls à nourrir tes passions,<em>  
><em>Jour et nuit, tu ne croiras pas les mensonges des tiens.<em>

Elle prit délicatement une mèche de cheveux d'Elena et la trancha net à l'aide d'un couteau aiguisé. Puis, dans un verre à pied, elle fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang et le versa sur la mèche de cheveux qu'elle déposa dans un morceau de soie noire. Puis elle reprit la formule :

_Quoi qu'il arrive, tu nous appartiendras,_  
><em>Eternellement, tu nous obéiras,<em>  
><em>Ainsi soit-il.<em>

Le petit paquet de soie noire fut brûlé dans un feu tandis que de la sauge enfumait l'église. La silhouette déposa sa main sur le visage d'Elena et c'est alors qu'elle prit une forme plus humaine. Petit à petit, Elena commençait à reprendre conscience. Elle avait un mal de crâne insupportable, mais heureusement pour elle, elle ne semblait pas être blessée. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, c'est avec surprise qu'elle reconnut un visage familier.

« Stefan, c'est toi ! dit Elena. »  
>Stefan ne répondit pas, incitant la jeune femme à poursuivre.<p>

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? J'ai été assommée, je ne me souviens plus de rien…C'était une personne sans visage, continua-t-elle d'un air affolé.  
>- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Elena. Je m'en suis occupé. A cause du coup que tu as reçu, tu n'as pas du distinguer son visage.<br>- Non, je t'assure, cette chose n'avait pas de visage !  
>- Voyons, ça n'existe pas, Elena ! Je l'ai pourchassé, c'était Tyler !<br>- Mais pourquoi Tyler voudrait me faire du mal ?  
>- Elena, nous somme dans l'Arène. Tout a changé. Tu dois me croire ! »<br>Elena ne broncha pas.  
>« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, il faut nous dépêcher, répondit Stefan.<br>- Mais pour quoi faire ?  
>- Pour nous échapper de l'Arène…<p>

- S'échapper de l'Arène ? Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Même si nous arrivions à en sortir, tu le sais comme moi, ces Humains n'hésiteront pas à utiliser les Armes Antiques.  
>- Je connais un moyen de le faire mais il faut absolument que tu m'écoutes… répondit Stefan. »<p>

Stefan était vêtu de sa tenue de captif, la capuche relevée. Celle-ci ne laissait entrevoir que le bas de son visage, mais Elena n'avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Stefan Salvatore. Elle avança d'un pas en sa direction et porta la main à son visage. Tout à coup, Stefan recula et dans la précipitation, sa capuche dévoila l'intégralité de son visage : les yeux du vampire étaient uniformément noirs et non pas rouges. Elena fit un bon en arrière à la vue de ces yeux démoniaques et se mit à courir vers la porte, cherchant à s'échapper. Malheureusement, Stefan s'y précipita avant elle pour lui barrer le chemin.

« Tu dois m'écouter Elena. Nous pourrons nous en sortir tout les deux, lui promit-il.  
>- Mais qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ?<br>- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je me suis nourris d'un humain tout à l'heure, leur sang est légèrement différent. C'est pour ça que mes yeux sont teintés de noir.

- Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ?  
>- Tu vas devoir m'écouter et faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire.<p>

- Très bien… concéda Elena sans aucune réticence. »

Elena remarqua que Stefan tenait dans ses mains un drap de lin semblant envelopper un objet. Il lui tendit le paquet qu'elle s'en empara aussitôt. Elle l'ouvrit soigneusement et découvrit un pieu de bois qui était loin d'être ordinaire.

« A quoi cela va me servir ? Questionna-t-elle naïvement.

- C'est la clé de sortie de l'Arène, répondit Stefan.  
>- Mais en quoi ce pieu va-t-il nous aider ?<br>- Regarde et examine-le attentivement, il ne s'agit pas d'un pieu quelconque. »

Elena scruta le pieu et au premier abord, rien ne lui semblait différent. Il s'agissait d'une arme basique, taillée dans du bois massif sur lequel on pouvait distinguer quelques veines.

« Je ne vois rien de spécial, Stefan… énonça-t-elle, un peu penaude.

- Regarde mieux alors, répondit-il tout simplement. »

Elle rapprocha l'arme de ses yeux, à la recherche d'un détail accrocheur et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut finement gravé dans le bois : une inscription en latin ancien.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda Elena d'un air interrogateur

- Il s'agit de l'unique pieu magique du jeu. C'est lui qui te permettra de sortir d'ici. »

Bien entendu, tout ce que Stefan racontait ne comportait pas une once de vérité. Il ne s'agissait pas du Stefan qu'elle connaissait. Après l'avoir pardonnée, le vrai Stefan était parti, à des lieues d'ici. Elena avait été appelée dans le cimetière des sorcières et c'était loin d'être le fait du hasard. A partir du moment où elle avait poussé les lourdes portes de l'église, les sorcières avaient commencé à s'imprégner d'elle, prenant petit à petit le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps. Afin de gagner sa confiance plus facilement, elles avaient fait de telle sorte que soit matérialisée la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, celle qu'Elena désirait le plus voir. Ainsi piégé, le vampire ne serait qu'un pantin animé d'une volonté infaillible, manipulé par des esprits sournois.  
>Stefan poursuivit son discours et Elena l'écoutait, le regard hagard :<br>« En plus des douze joueurs de l'Arène, les Humains ont créé à l'aide des sorcières une bête qui n'est faite ni de chair, ni de sang. Elle est le fruit de la magie et seule la magie peut annihiler la magie. Quand tu auras utilisé le pieu sur elle, ramène son cœur ici. Tu entreras alors en possession d'un grand pouvoir et grâce à cela, tu pourras sortir de ce lieu maudit... Tu dois te mettre à sa recherche au plus vite Elena, le temps presse. »  
>Elena buvait les paroles de son ancien amant et ce malgré l'absurdité de ses propos. Aucune bête n'avait été crée et les douze participants suffisaient amplement à divertir le public. Malheureusement, ce qu'Elena ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle verrait la première personne qu'elle croisera sous les traits de la soi-disant bête.<p>

« Je t'aiderai dans ta tâche, nous y arriverons ensemble Elena, conclut-il ».

Elena acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et garda précieusement le pieu dans sa main. Elle quitta pleine d'espoir l'église. Le Stefan fantomatique se dématérialisa et cette disparition ne troubla pas un instant Elena. Les sorcières avaient atteint leur but : elles contrôlaient le jeune vampire. Comme pour Syandre, l'histoire se répétait. Elena était à présent seule dans sa quête vide de sens, animée par la seule et unique volonté de tuer cette bête fictive qui lui permettrait de sortir d'ici. Depuis qu'elle avait posé un premier pied dans l'Arène, Elena avait secrètement nourrit en elle des rêves de liberté, de renaissance, qu'elle comptait voir se réaliser très prochainement…


	11. Le pacte secret

**Le pacte secret **

« Klaus … Klaus, quel est le plan ? » susurra une douce voix féminine.

Depuis que les bêtes de sang étaient dans l'Arène, les pensées étaient sombres, les regards étaient devenus froids et le silence se faisait lourd. Klaus avait l'esprit ailleurs quand Caroline le tira de ses rêveries.  
>«- Qu'y a-t-il ma douce ?<p>

- Rien, je demandais juste quel était le plan, répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.  
>- Tu sais que tu ne crains rien avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Oui, mais entre chasser ou être chassée, j'ai déjà fait mon choix.  
>- Excellent … On dirait que tu es faite pour l'Arène... »<p>

Klaus souriait de cette façon si particulière qu'il avait quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Il poursuivit alors :

« Le plan, ma douce, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de plan. Quiconque nous croiserons sera considéré comme un ennemi. Et tu sais ce qu'il advient de nos ennemi. A nous trois, ils ne pourront rien contre nous, n'est ce pas Tyler ? »  
>Tyler se tenait en retrait depuis le début de la conversation entre les deux hybrides, mais il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.<p>

« Que la chasse commence, déclara Klaus. »

_Scène de Flashback : Juin 2159_

« Depuis le départ de Bonnie de Mystic Falls, les relations entre Elena et Caroline étaient devenues tendues. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, Bonnie était le lien qui les unissait toutes les trois, celle qui rétablissait l'équilibre dans leur amitié hors du commun. Chacune blâmait l'autre pour le départ de la sorcière. En effet, Bonnie avait quitté la ville suite aux événements surnaturels qui avaient coûté la vie à son père, Ayant échoué dans la mission qu'elle s'était donnée, celle de protéger à tout prix les membres de sa famille, elle refusa de s'adonner à la magie pour le reste de ses jours.  
>Caroline s'était alors tournée vers celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, Tyler, et Elena se réfugia dans les bras des frères Salvatore. Parfois, les regrets envahissaient les deux jeunes filles, mais ayant trop de fierté, aucune ne céda. De ce fait, leur amitié s'effrita de plus en plus au fil des années, ne se résumant plus qu'à des échanges de regards vides de sentiments quand elles se croisaient,<p>

Caroline se trouvait au manoir des Lockwood, comme à son habitude. Elle y avait élu domicile depuis que sa mère était devenue poussière. La maison du Shérif Forbes lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Tyler et Caroline n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans l'immense manoir, vivant comme un vieux couple mais au moins, ils étaient heureux.  
>Vers 10h, l'hybride revint de son jogging matinal, le corps couvert de poussière et de sueur. Malgré ses capacités surnaturelles, Tyler n'avait pas abandonné son entraînement qui lui permettait de rester en forme. Mais ce matin là, le passé l'avait rattrapé et sa vitesse inouïe ne lui avait pas permis de distancer la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.<p>

« - Caroline ! Tu dois descendre immédiatement !

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Encore un record de vitesse dont tu veux me faire part ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin, alors que je courrais Car'...  
>- Tu m'inquiètes tout à coup. Que se passe-t-il ?<br>- Il est revenu cette fois-ci...Et il ne partira pas avant qu'on lui ait donné une réponse.  
>- Mais qui donc ? Ne soit pas aussi évasif et viens-en aux faits !<br>- Klaus ! Klaus est revenu et il m'a posé un ultimatum !

- Je pensais qu'il avait quitté Mystic Falls pour la Nouvelle Orléans ?  
>- C'est ce que je pensais aussi avant de le voir surgir devant moi et qu'il m'empale à travers un pieu.<br>- Oh mon dieu, es-tu blessé ?  
>- C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Écoutes plutôt ce qu'il m'a dit. »<br>Tyler lui raconta en détail comment Klaus l'avait abordé de manière plutôt violente mais ce que Caroline retint surtout fut ce fameux ultimatum. Le vampire originel voulait récupérer ce qui lui avait toujours appartenu, à savoir, son premier hybride, Tyler ou alors il mettrait à feu et à sang la ville.

« - Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années a-t-il besoin de toi ?  
>- Je l'ignore Caroline, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut quitter au plus vite Mystic Falls. Cette ville n'a jamais été faite pour des gens comme nous. En cents ans, elle ne nous a apporté que tristesse et malheur.<br>- Mais c'est notre ville Ty' ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça. Et tu connais Klaus, il te pourchassera où que tu ailles. Fuir n'en vaut pas la peine, je ne veux pas passer ma vie à regarder par dessus mon épaule. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. »

- Alors que proposes-tu ? Répondit-il.  
>- J'irais lui parler. Il a accepté une fois de nous laisser, il le refera, je te le promets. »<br>Tyler était abattu par le refus de la vampire de le suivre. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa longue vie sans elle, Mais avait-il réellement le choix face à Klaus ?

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et le jeune couple ne tenait plus en place. Il avait été convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Klaus à 17 heures, mais celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas montré.  
>« - Étonnant de la part d'un homme d'habitude si ponctuel quand il s'agit de venir chercher sa proie, dit Caroline.<br>-... Je voulais vous laisser savourer ces quelques minutes de plus mais puisque ma gentillesse ne vous atteint pas, venons en directement aux faits ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? Je pensais juste devoir passer prendre mon cher Tyler !  
>- Laisse le tranquille Klaus.<br>- Ma belle... Le choix est simple : Tyler ou la ville ! Réponds maintenant, l'horloge tourne, et le nombre d'habitants diminue à chaque seconde écoulée !  
>- Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi Tyler ? Tu as tout ton armée d'hybride restante !<br>- Tic...Tac...Tic...Tac... mima Klaus.  
>- Bon assez ! Nous ne parviendrons jamais à rien avec lui, cria Tyler. Klaus, il faut que nous parlons en aparté.<br>- Mais...Tyler ! Rétorqua Caroline.  
>- Les couples...Vraiment... dit Klaus tout en quittant la pièce. »<br>Tyler le suivit vers la cuisine où les deux hommes s'enfermèrent. Caroline tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'écouter leur conversation, mais aucun bruit ne filtra. Que se tramait-il dans la pièce à huis-clos ? Devait-elle être inquiète ? Les deux hybrides ressortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Klaus semblait satisfait.  
>« - Le petit loup-garou s'est enfin montré raisonnable. Tu devrais en faire de même Caroline, déclara Klaus en souriant. »<br>A mi-chemin entre incompréhension et tristesse Caroline était restée bouche bée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Tyler abandonner si facilement. Après tout, Klaus malgré qu'il soit un Original, pouvait être raisonné. Quel était l'intérêt de le laisser gagner si facilement ? Que s'étaient-ils dit dans la pièce fermée ?  
>«- Heureusement pour vous, il n'y aura pas d'adieux aujourd'hui !<p>

- Que lui as-tu dit Tyler ? Demanda Caroline, inquiète.  
>- Rien de bien important. J'ai conclu un deal avec lui, tout est réglé. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. Mais pour que l'accord tienne, nous devons partir avec lui à présent, »<p>

Il embrassa Caroline sur les lèvres le plus tendrement possible, mais... ne ressentit rien. Il n'y avait plus cette étincelle qui scintillait en lui à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, ces petits frémissements qui courraient le long de son corps quand il l'étreignait. Caroline était loin de se douter que Tyler avait conclu avec Klaus un pacte qui changerait la nature de leur relation à tout jamais.  
>Ce qu'il se passa et que Caroline ne devrait jamais découvrir, était que Tyler avait échangé son amour pour la jeune fille contre l'assurance du fait qu'ils pourraient rester ensemble à tout jamais. Le vampire Originel lui avait ordonné par hypnose de ne plus rien ressentir pour elle. Comme Stefan avait éteint son humanité, Tyler avait perdu ce profond sentiment qu'il ne récupérerait jamais. Mais il savait que c'était la seule solution : par ce pacte, Caroline pouvait rester avec lui , il pourrait continuer de veiller sur sa bien-aimée, et Klaus ne le percevait plus comme un concurrent.<br>Rien que le vide, Tyler ne ressentait plus rien pour Caroline, son amour pour elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain, qui s'effacerait peu à peu. 


End file.
